Aloysius Castleroy
Lord AloysiusThe Darkness Castleroy is the husband of Greer Castleroy. He is a rich man who has made a lot of money in the spice trade. He has a passion for his work, especially peppers. It was said in A Chill in the Air that he is the 14th removed from the crown and he is the son of a Habsburg. He is head of The House of Castleroy, and was born into The House of Habsburg. He is portrayed by Canadian actor, Michael Therriault. Throughout the Series Season One In A Chill in the Air, he admires Greer at the Harvest Festival. Greer comes over and introduces herself to him, he begins to constantly talk about peppers and she becomes increasingly annoyed with the subject. He then accidentally spills his glass of wine on Greer and she leaves to clean it off. In The Darkness, he returns to attend the First Light Banquet where he sends Leith to ask Greer if she would join him for a private meal. She accepts and meets him in a small private room. When he asks her if she likes the change he made she guesses that he is now clean shaven. He laughs and says that he noticed she didn't like peppers the last time they met so he doesn't talk about them. During the dinner he reveals that his first name is Aloysius, and catches fire before Leith puts it out. Since Leith help put the fire out, after Greer asked him he decided to give Leith apprenticeship in Spain so that he may move up to the merchant class. In Monsters, he tells Greer that she has a great heart and that he really likes her and asks for her hand. Greer says yes because her reputation has just been ruined. In Toy Soldiers, he appears when talking to Greer's father about her dowry saying that he wants none. Then later in the episode, he sticks up for Greer to her father, telling him that he will supply the money for Greer's sisters dowries and will have the final say in their marriges. He also informs Greers father that he knows of his bankruptcy. By the end of the episode, he goes to see Greer and hands her their marriage contract saying that she should only sign it when she is ready and being that she is now in charge of all the marital affairs of her family. Greer kisses Lord Castleroy and he is shocked and asked if it was okay to which she responds, "It actually felt surprisingly right!". In Slaughter of Innocence, he attends the naval spectacle with Greer. She informs him of Leith's return and rejected his offer of getting back together as she continues to plan stay with Lord Castleroy. By the end of the episode, the young woman that Leith helped before is revealed to be Lord Castleroy's daughter, Yvette Castleroy. Season Two In the season premiere, Lord Castleroy attends Mary's announcement about the plague. During the gathering Greer points out to him that his daughter and Leith are together. She tells him she's not jealous after he gives her a weird look, but that she's worried. He's told about the vow Leith made to her and he asks if that's why he'd pursuing his daughter. After Yvette sees him and Greer looking at them, she joins him and Castleroy stares at Leith. In Drawn and Quartered, Castleroy confronts Leith about his daughter Yvette's death. When Leith tells him he never meant to go after Yvette to get back at Greer, that he didn't know. Castleroy punches him in the face and tells him to leave his family alone before leaving. Later when he learns that Greer visited Leith in secret, he questions her loyalty. He tells her that he'll be leaving court for a while for work and to go tell his other children about their sister's death. In The Lamb and the Slaughter, Greer arrives at his château. When she pleads that she wants to marry him, he tells her that since his daughters death he won't risk his happiness for a woman who loves another. He tells her that she may rest in his home for a while before leaving. Later that night he goes to see her and she explains why she could never be with Leith. She tells him all the things she loves about him. He's told she wants to explore the relationship more. They kiss and he's offered her virtue. In Blood for Blood, he attends the Protestant service that was attacked by a group of Catholic men. While leaving the service he runs into Leith, who clears him of any wrong doing. The night before their wedding, he's approached by Greer, concerned about marrying a Protestant (which she didn't know he was). The next morning, he waits outside the ballroom, worried that Greer won't show up. However, she does and the two get married. Later, while dancing, he asks why she chose to stay and she tells him all the reasons why. Season Three In To The Death, Season Four In Highland Games,Greer tells Mary that Castleroy has been distant ever since Rose was born. They have trouble with the fact that Rose has dark skin. Castleroy shows annoyance due to the fact that he has to explain to an unknown guard that Rose is his daughter. Later, after Greer confronts him about their relationship, he reveals that he has fallen in love with another. He says that Greer loves him for who he used to be but the other woman loves him for who he is now. Personality He is an eccentric person yet passionate person, mainly because of his obsession with peppers. He is very awkward as well mainly around women specifically Greer. He is very kind and sweet when he stands up for Greer against her father and offers her four sisters doweries. Although he is portrayed mostly as an odd individual in his early appearances, we see a loving and loyal side to him as the seasons progress. The "obsession" with peppers is soon forgotten in the show. He is very strong in is beliefs, which is shown in his dedication to his religion, refusing to stop being involved in it even after Greer begs him too. Physical Appearance Lord Castleroy is a noble in his forties, has curly blond hair and gray. He has deep blue eyes and a friendly smile. Name Aloysius (/æləˈwɪʃəs/ al-ə is a given name. It is a Latin variation of the names Louis, Lewis, Luis, Luigi, Ludwig, and so on (traditionally in Latin Ludovicus or Chlodovechus). It has Germanic origins and means, "fame in war." Relationships Greer: In A Chill in the Air, he admires her at the Harvest Festival. They soon become engaged in Monsters. ''She only says yes in fear of becoming ruined but later falls in love with him and cares for him deeply. Appearances Trivia *He's been to India. *He has an obvious crush on Greer Norwood, for which he even stopped talking about peppers. *Works in the pepper trade. *He could possibly be related to Joanna I of Castile. *In ''The Darkness it is revealed that Lord Castleroy's first name is Aloysius. This is not mentioned again until The Plague. *In "Tasting Revenge", it is revealed that Lord Castleroy is in prison for unknowingly funding the attack on the castle. This act was seen as treason, and Castleroy may be in jail for life. **Lord Castleroy was stripped of his title, lands, and holdings as well as having his money taken away. *As of To The Death, Lord Castlroy has been released from prison, and reunited with his wife. The pair have left France to start over together. *Lord Castleroy is the only character outside of the main cast to appear in all 4 seasons of Reign. Gallery Castleroy.png Lord and lady.jpg 3579.jpg Funny.jpg Stand tall and proud.jpg Kissy.jpg His face though.jpg RE205b 0081r 595 slogo.jpg RE202a 0204b 595 slogo.jpg Reign105 0338.jpg See Also References Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Season Three Character Category:Season Four Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:Noble Category:Lord Category:House of Castleroy Category:House of Habsburg